Fantastic Plums
Fantastic Plums is a Tasmanian YouTube Pooper who specialized in videos based around Michael Rosen. His channel has always been focused on Michael Rosen YTP content and nothing else. Although, he has made some small videos based on other subjects over time. History/About Fantastic Plums first created his channel on October 10th, 2015. He created the channel as a "joke" while at a friends birthday party. One of his friends suggested that he should make a Michael Rosen YTP and upload it to YouTube. At first, he said no. He had no interest in making one as he had no experience in making YTPs, let alone such advanced video editing skills. But shortly after, however, he said he would make a short one and it would be his only one. After creating the video on his 2nd generation iPad Mini, he started the creation of the channel. The name was originally going to be Fantastic Plumz, but for reasons which he can no longer remember, the name was unable to be used, so he chose Fantastic Plums'' ''instead. Shortly after Plums uploaded the video to his newly created YouTube channel, he never thought it'd gain much attention due to his channel being at basically 0 subscribers. He posted a comment on a ChickenPika video stating he had just uploaded his first YTP and wanted to see what people thought of it. The next day, he opened up YouTube to do what he'd usually do; watch whatever he found interesting. He had one notification alert; a comment on his video. A viewer had said he found the comment on a ChickenPika video and thought the video was "hilarious" and "magnificent". Little did he know that this was the start of a 2 and a half year journey of being a YTPer. Video after video, new people and subscribers came along and enjoyed the content Plums was creating, but he had his sights set on one thing; entering the next Michael Rosen Birthday Collab. He had made a Twitter account around a month after starting his channel and was already following some of the bigger YTPers, such as ThePlamzJoker and DrHotelMario; the host of the Michael Rosen 69th Birthday Collab. Plums sent a tweet to DrHotelMario asking him about the next collab. He replied stating that ThePlamzJoker was the host for the next collab and should ask him about it. Plums asked ThePlamzJoker when he could submit an entry and he replied stating that we could submit our entries at any time. After creating and submitting his entry for the collab, Plums eagerly awaited its release. Unfortunately, he didn't get into the collab. But he was featured in the Michael Rosen 70th Birthday Bucket Blowout; a video featuring all the entries that didn't make the cut. However, the following year, Plums entered the Michael Rosen 71st Birthday Collab with great success; he made it into the collab. He had officially made his debut. But not long after, this was the start of the decline of the channel's activity and Plums' interest in making YTPs. During the last 2 months of 2017, Plums' interest in YTP creation had declined massively. He had recently released a collab near the end of November that he was taking part in with British YTPer pNsB; this was the last YTP Plums ever made. On March 25th, 2018, Fantastic Plums officially declared his retirement from making YTPs. He had lost all interest in making YTPs and making content for YouTube in general. He was glad to have been on such an amazing journey with a handful of new friends, fans and followers along the way. Fantastic Plums' channel. Category:YouTube Pooper Category:Admins of the Wiki